


right inside my head

by optimusfine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, excessively detailed blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> written for immortaolize on lj

Tao is drunk. Not only is Tao drunk, but Tao is very drunk.

Thankfully, Chanyeol's drunk too, and his obnoxious laughter is loud in Tao's ear, Chanyeol's arms draped across Tao's shoulders like some sort of gangly octopus.

Tao has no idea what Chanyeol is laughing at, considering they're the only ones in the room, but he hushes Chanyeol with a hand pressed over Chanyeol's mouth, and he grimaces when Chanyeol sloppily licks his palm.

"Fucking gross," he mumbles, wiping his hand off on Chanyeol's shirt, palm scraping down over the fabric across Chanyeol's chest, and Chanyeol leans further into him with another laugh, resting his chin on the space in between Tao's shoulder and neck.

"Like that's the grossest thing you've ever had on you," Chanyeol teases, grin against Tao's skin, and Tao elbows him in the chest, grinning when Chanyeol grunts and falls backwards, too drunk to hang on. He manages to snag his fingers in the fabric of Tao's cardigan as he goes and Tao curses, the room spinning around him when he collapses.

He's not proud of the noise he makes when Chanyeol takes the opportunity to lick Tao's neck, of all places, but Chanyeol probably won't remember it in the morning so he isn't too embarrassed about it.

"Hey," Chanyeol starts, dancing his fingers over the curve of Tao's hips, trying to be sneaky even though Tao knows the exact words that are about to come out of Chanyeol's mouth, because this isn't the first time they've been in a room together, alone, and it _definitely_ isn't the first time they've been alone in a room together while they were both drunk.

It's surprising, how often they seem to be themselves alone while everyone else in the band is out shopping or going on coffee runs or generally just fucking around, taking advantage of what little free time they have, especially now that they're promoting as one again, instead of split into separate promotions.

What's even more surprising is the fact that Tao didn't really like Chanyeol for the first year and a half or so that they were performing, and now that he looks back on it, he can't really even figure out why.

After Chanyeol had followed him into the bathroom while he was going to take a shower that one day -- which Tao found slightly strange because he'd never been able to convince Chanyeol to shower with him before, not that he'd tried very hard, admittedly -- and had ended up coming out as gay to Tao, ringing his hands and looking almost afraid, he had to admit that maybe he'd misjudged their K rapper too soon.

(Not that he'd ever admit to being wrong, of course.)

Chanyeol's confession had somehow led to Tao's own confession, which he'd never told anyone, not even Yixing, whom he told everything. This had somehow led to Chanyeol on his knees, mouth wrapped hotly around the length of Tao's cock, which was unexpected at the least but not at all unwanted, and all of this had led to a relationship with Chanyeol that Tao never could have predicted.

("Friends with benefits," Chanyeol explained in tentative Mandarin, and Tao hummed thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against his bottom lip and being silently gleeful when Chanyeol obviously followed the movement with his gaze.

"Okay.")

" _Hey_ ," Chanyeol says again, and Tao is jolted back to the present, shaking his head and laughing slightly when the whole room seems to spin around him. He always gets nostalgic when he's drunk, but Chanyeol's long fingers are now curving over the inseam of Tao's jeans, and he'd really like to be in the present now, thank you very much.

"Can I blow you?"

Something Tao didn't think even six months ago would be coming out of Chanyeol's mouth, and now it's so familiar that Tao can hear it even when Chanyeol isn't saying it, can visual the way Chanyeol's lips form the shape of the sounds when he closes his eyes, like a movie on the back of his eyelids.

He reaches up and curls his hand around the back of Chanyeol's head, pulls him down for a kiss that's so lazy and sloppy Tao can feel the saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth. Chanyeol isn't much of a kisser, but he tries, and he knows Tao likes it, and Tao appreciates that about him.

(Figures he'd have to start sleeping with Chanyeol before he actually started liking him.)

"Please," Tao mumbles into Chanyeol's mouth, fingers tangling in Chanyeol's thick hair, and Chanyeol makes a noise into Tao's mouth that shouldn't be attractive because he kind of sounds like a donkey, but it sends a bolt of heat through Tao's stomach anyway.

"How do you want to-"

"I don't care, just whatever," as Chanyeol stops kissing Tao to push him back against the front of the bed on the floor, pressing Tao's knees apart and settling in between them like there's no place in the world he'd rather be, and isn't that a nice thought?

Fuck. Tao is way too sentimental when he's drunk.

He ignores the fact that he has those thoughts even when he's not drunk in favor of helping Chanyeol gets his jeans and boxers down past his knees and off, tugging Chanyeol's shirt off because Tao shouldn't be the only one here who's half naked, dammit.

Chanyeol laughs a little too loudly and Tao vaguely remembers that there are other people here who don't know what they're doing and hopefully never know, so he lifts his hips and moans softly when it drags across the skin of Chanyeol's cheek. It's not much of anything, but Chanyeol gets the hint and he lowers his mouth to Tao's dick, curls his hands around Tao's hips to pull him closer as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, bobs, curls his tongue around Tao just to hear the wonderful noises Tao makes.

Tao has his hands buried in Chanyeol's hair still, not pushing or pulling, just something to hold onto because he's been turned on since he and Chanyeol started drinking, and the alcohol was glimmering on Chanyeol's mouth and his Adam's apple was bobbing while he chugged shitty supermarket beer.

(Which, honestly. They're international popstars, couldn't Lu Han have grabbed something a little nicer for them? Not that Lu Han was buying it specifically for Chanyeol and Tao but the point is, he's never allowed to go shopping by himself again, Tao's decided.)

Tao makes an encouraging, soft noise in his throat when Chanyeol takes him in deeper and his head tips back, fingers falling down to trace Chanyeol's jaw and the shape of Tao's cock through his cheek.

It's slower and lazier than usual, both of them moving not at full speed, which is so, so dangerous in a position like theirs. Any one of their band members could walk in on them, at any second, and while usually Tao uses this as an excuse to rush, now he finds that the thought almost seems to turn him on more.

Chanyeol's mouth is so hot, and so good, and Tao hisses through his teeth when Chanyeol bobs his head faster. Heat is curling like smoke in Tao's stomach and Tao pulls at Chanyeol's newly lightened hair, not caring if it hurts because he knows Chanyeol likes it. Chanyeol makes a noise around his dick in response, the vibration bursting through Tao likes a goddamn shot, and Tao hooks his knee over Chanyeol's shoulder where Chanyeol is pressed nearly flat against the ground. One of Chanyeol's hands comes down to follow his mouth, the contrast of Chanyeol's heat and the cool air making shivers shoot up Tao's spine.

It's amazing, really, how in tune they are to each other after so little time -- only a few months now of sleeping together, and part of that time was spent in entirely different countries -- where barely any time again Tao was cursing Chanyeol's very existence.

Short nails digging into Tao's hips make him toss his head to the side and thrust his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Chanyeol's mouth, and Chanyeol moans around him. Tao gasps, fingers tightening around Chanyeol's jaw, too soft to leave any marks but hard enough that Chanyeol feels it. He sees Chanyeol's free hand sneak down, rubbing at himself through his jeans, and fuck, that's so hot.

"You're so hot," he murmurs, relishing in the image of Chanyeol on his knees; no matter how many times he's seen it, it doesn't get old, and he hopes that it never does.

Chanyeol's response is to press his palm directly against his crotch, and to suck harder around Tao's cock, which has Tao's head spinning. He's always more sensitive when he's been drinking, and now is no different.

He feels himself tottering on the edge of release, and he bites at his tongue to keep from making any noise when Chanyeol's fingers skate down along the edges of his hole, perfect, long fingers that Tao knows exactly what they feel like when they're inside of him, bringing him to the brink of orgasm again and again.

It only takes a hint of teeth through Chanyeol's lips to push Tao over the edge, and everything explodes in white as he comes, fingers clenching in his own hair to keep from pulling Chanyeol's out.

When he comes to, Chanyeol has his jeans past his knees, and it only takes a few strokes of Tao's hand on Chanyeol to have him coming too.

He's shaky in the best possibly way, and as he tucks himself back in and wipes his hands off with Baekhyun's tissues just to make him mad, Chanyeol stands, offers a hand to Tao and asks, "Shower?"

Tao takes the offer and lets Chanyeol pull him up, grimacing at the leftover stickiness on his hand. He leans forward and wipes it on Chanyeol's shirt, girnning when Chanyeol makes a disgusted noise.

"Sounds good."


End file.
